I Could Never Kill You
by IchigoChu
Summary: Naruto's tired of all this pain caused by him. He wants it all to just fade away, the pain, the hurt, his love, he wants it all to just fade into the darkness. SasuNaru


Author's Note: Okay, I believe this to be utter crap but I'll post it anyway. I believe this to be one of my worst oneshots ever but my friends liked it so they told me to post it immediately. And so I must do as they command or I shall never recieve any cookies. Anyway read if you wish.

Warning: BoyxBoy, no likey, no readie! Also some ooc probably. Oh, also suicide, well, kinda.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly...

Story Start:  
He failed. He didn't... he wasn't able to bring him back. The blonde teen looked down, tears cascading down his whiskered cheeks. The nine-tailed vessel let out a cry of pain, his voice echoing off the cliff walls. The blonde dropped to his knees, his azure eyes glazing over. He failed Sakura, he failed Kakashi-sensai, he failed Granny Tsunade... but most of all, he failed him. He failed the one boy he ever truly had feelings for. The boy let out a weak sob, his tears still flowing. He let his eyes scan the water beneath his feet, the statues that stood so majestically... this is where he last saw him. All those years ago... this is where he failed. Memories flowed back to him, making the fox boy's heart clench in pain. Even after all this time, he still blamed himself. It's his fault. He should of fought harder, he should of forced him to come back. Why did he have to be such a loser? Why must he continusely fail? The boy let out a shaky breath, his tears making ripples in the water.

God, he missed him. He missed that smirk, that ridiculus pride he held, those coal black eyes, oh yes, he missed him. But he failed, he failed to bring him back. And even now he fails, the blonde snorted, remembering Gaara's pale body, his endless seeing eyes. He came too late. He failed another friend. Why must he always fail? Why? The blonde fell forward, his hands touching the water beneath him. He's so pathetic, even Sakura sees that now. Why is he even still here? The blonde frowned, wouldn't things be better off with him gone... forever? Should he just give up? Would anyone be sad that he would be gone? Would HE be sad? Doubt it. The kyuubi teen wiped away his tears. He wanted to see him, even if for just one more time.

"Naruto?" A voice wrecked the blonde's thoughts making his heart freeze. The nine-tailed vessel blinked, was that-? No, he wouldn't be here. The blonde was just hearing his voice in his head again. "Naruto..." Naruto shuddered, his voice washing over his soul in one sweep. How he wished he could hear his voice forever. "Naruto... I'm- I'm sorry..." The blonde's eyes widened, should he look up? Would he really be standing before the blonde? Or is this all just a dream, a long painful dream? "Naruto... please." The blonde bit his lip, tasting salty tears. Those tear filled eyes looked up, noticing a dark figure before them. "Are... are you hurt?" Naruto's azure eyes let more tears fall, a sob wrenching out of his tanned body. He was here, he came back.

"S-Sasuke." The blonde whispered. The raven teen looked down. "Why? Why are you here?" Sasuke frowned, and looked away. His onyx eyes staring hard at the cliff walls before him. The blonde stayed still waiting for an answer but none came. The nine-tailed vessel let out a humorless laugh. "You came to finish the job right? Why else would you be here? Well, what are you waiting for?" The blonde slowly stood up, his height matching the Uchiha's. Yes, he would die by his hand, the hand of the boy he failed to bring back, the boy he loved. His azure eyes glued to the pale figure in front of him. "Just kill me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked back over to the blonde boy. "Kill me...please Sasuke."

"No." The Uchiha spoke, his voice slighlty cracking. Naruto let out a heavy sob. Why? Why wasn't he able to ever escape this pain? Suddenly warmth filled the whiskered teens body. "I... I could never kill you... never... Naruto." The blonde breathed in, taking in the Uchiha's scent. Why was Sasuke holding him? Did Sasuke feel the same? No, he would never disgrace himself like that. Sasuke was too pure, even though he left for Orochimaru, Sasuke was still pure. Sasuke would never love another boy.

"Why? Why did you leave Sasuke? Didn't you realize? Don't you know how much I-" Warmth took over the fox boy's lips. Azure eyes widened as tears fell from the whiskered cheeks. Was...? The pale teen pulled away, looking into the blonde's eyes. "S-Sasuke?" The raven let a small smile grace his lips as he stared at the confused blonde before him.

"Naruto, you are more important to me than my whole life, than anything. I could... I could never kill you. Never." Naruto's azure eyes widened further, taking in the boy he loved words. Was he speaking the truth... but he's a failure. A loser. He failed to bring him back, why...? No. This must all be a joke. They were playing him, playing the fox boy for all he was worth which wasn't much. Sasuke would never love a dead last loser like him. Never. "Naruto... do you..." The blonde pushed the raven back.

"Don't Sasuke. You can beat me up, you can kick me while I'm down, hell, you could kill me, but never... never play with my feelings for you. Just finish me off already. Just fucking kill me already Uchiha! Let me die with a little bit of fucking hope that you could still possibly return my feelings!" The blonde screamed, his fist clenched as tears still continued to fall. The pale teen stared at the blonde with slightly wide eyes. Naruto fell to his knees once more before looking back up to the boy he will forever love, even in the afterlife. "Kill me, kill me while I'm still hopelessly in love with you Sasuke Uchiha." The raven shakly breathed in, his mouth opening a small amount. The blonde watched as the pale teen also fell to his knees.

"Nar-Naruto... I'm not..." The raven stared at the whiskered boy, tears also starting to fall down his own cheeks. The blonde blinked as Sasuke let out a sob... why...? Why was Sasuke crying? Why won't he just kill him already? Why must he play this game? "Have they really beaten you this low love?" Naruto let a shuddering breath escape him. Did Sasuke just call him...? "Or did I do this... am I the one who has put you through so much pain... is this all my fault?" The raven looked up into those beautiful azure eyes. "Do you really want me to kill you my beloved Naruto?" The blonde flinched slightly. Yes... if he could just go away forever, then all this pain, all of it... it would all just fade away... forever.

"Yes." Naruto spoke with such clarity that the raven let out a rough sob. The blonde watched as the raven stood up, a kunai in hand. A smile lighted up his face and he closed his eyes. He would die by the hand of his love. There could never be a better way to go. The raven's tears fell more freely, and he slowly raised his hand above his head ready to strike. But then he stopped, and he simply stared at the blonde before him. Naruto's face was so peaceful and so innocent. The raven shivered and let the kunai fall out of his hand.

"I-I-I can't..." Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the raven broken before him. Would this be the only thing they would do to each other... would they both continue to hurt because of their feelings...? Why? Why could things never fade, why can't this pain just go away? Naruto blinked and reached out to the pale teen. Sasuke sniffed and looked down into azure eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." The raven let out a soft gasp. Naruto let a painful smile lift the corners of his mouth and grabbed the kunai. "If you can't then..." Sasuke watched as the blonde postioned to stab himself in the heart. The blonde looked up at him one last time. "Goodbye Sasuke." The raven let out a scream as the kunai plunged deep into the blonde's chest. The blonde's heart stopped instantly, leaving his breaths to be numbered to zero. The raven caught Naruto as he fell. Sasuke fell to his knees, knowing he was one of the reason's that Naruto was in so much pain. This... this is all his fault. "Sasu...ke. I... lo..ve..." Naruto's voice faded and he slowly but surely faded into the darkness. The raven blinked... no... this couldn't be happening... no!

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's wretchful plea echoed loudly. Why did this have to happen? He came back to apologize, he came back to tell the dobe his feelings for him, he never meant... he didn't ask for this. Why did everything always leave him? Why...? Sasuke dropped Naruto's body, watching as he layed so peacefully atop the water. This wasn't suppose to happen! "Naruto, please... no... you can't..." The raven folded into himself, his sobs shaking his thin pale body. This is all his fault. He pushed Naruto into this, if only he didn't leave back then. If only Naruto understood his true intentions. He had to leave to become stronger... he couldn't protect the blonde if he was too weak.

"Sasuke..." The raven gasped and looked down, seeing the blonde's azure eyes once more. "Nine-tails won't let me..." Sasuke picked up his blonde idiot, holding him close. Naruto blinked. Why was Sasuke holding him again? Didn't he hate him, wasn't he disgusted by his love fore him? "Sasuke..?"

"Don't leave me, never again... don't leave me... never leave me..." Naruto frowned. He didn't inderstand. Wasn't he happy that he killed himself? "Naruto..." Sasuke pulled back and stared at the blonde. "I love you dobe." Then the blonde was jerked into another kiss. Naruto gasped. Was this really true... did Sasuke really love him... could they truly be together? Sasuke pulled back one more. "Never leave me and I shall never leave you my beloved Naruto."

"But... I thought you hated me. I failed you... I'm a loser, a freak. Why? But...?" Naruto mumbled, his voice faint. Sasuke's face made a soft smile. Naruto felt a smile on his own lips. Maybe this wasn't all just a game, maybe Sasuke could actual return his feelings, just maybe... Sasuke loved him too.

"I never hated you Naruto, never. I've always loved you with all my heart. I had to leave to become stronger so I could protect you from onii-san... please never leave me again. Never scare me like that again. Never. This isn't a plot to hurt you, I'm serious, I truly love you Naruto." Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto's eyes fill with hope once more. Slowly the pale teen brought his lips to the the other boy's. And this time, the blonde kissed back with all his heart. Just maybe...just maybe things could work out... just maybe Sasuke could make all this pain go away, and just maybe... they could stay together and never leave each other's side.

"I love you too Sasuke."  
Story End

Author's note: Utter crap isn't? This was just a simple plot bunny that wouldn't f-ing go away so I wrote it down. Well, review if you wish too. Hope it wasn't too terible and no flames please. They depress me :( but nice critism is fine. Anyway, thanks for reading, bye! 


End file.
